


Medias verdades

by Mireyan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, están por ahí los niños de los milagros Kagami y Takao pero no intervienen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyan/pseuds/Mireyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise siempre le cuenta la misma mentira. Kuroko sabe de sobra que no es el número uno de Kise para nada, salvo quizás cuando le apetece jugar y hacerse la víctima. Y aunque a Kuroko en el fondo le gusta seguirle el juego, los gritos ensordecedores de Aomine y Kagami están acabando con su paciencia y no tiene ganas de hacer como que se cree sus mentiras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medias verdades

Puede que Kuroko se pase a veces de cruel y sarcástico con Kise, pero no es solo culpa suya. Quizás fuese más amable si supiese qué esperar de él.

— ¿Te ha gustado mi superinterpretación de _Dancing Queen,_ Kurokocchi?

— Lo siento, estaba en el baño. He llegado justo al final.

— ¡Jooooo, Kurokocchi!

Bueno, quizás sería cruel igual. Es demasiado divertido hacerlo rabiar.

Kise está casi echado encima de él, medio apretujándolo contra la pared en un rincón de la sala de karaoke y Kuroko mira alrededor para ver si alguien les está prestando atención, o está solo ante el peligro. Kagami y Aomine están peleándose por el micro y por la siguiente canción mientras una exausta Momoi intenta poner paz entre ellos. Murasakibara está bostezando en una esquina, con Akashi a un lado, que también tiene pinta de estarse quedando dormido, y Midorima a otro que le regaña por su falta de educación y no taparse la boca, y las dos chichas desconocidas que se les han acoplado por que han reconocido a Kise están ocupadas poniéndole ojitos a Takao, que se está descojonando de todo y de todos.  
La única persona cuerda en toda la sala. A Kuroko le gustaría unirse a él si pudiese liberarse del abrazo de Kise, que es la persona que ha instigado este caos al sugerir pedir alcohol para amenizar la velada (como si una velada en la que están presentes Midorima y Akashi pudiese amenizarse de alguna manera).

— En cuanto Aominecchi y Kagamicchi suelten el micro voy a cantar una canción romántica y te la voy a dedicar — Kise lleva más de dos copas de más encima y tiene las mejillas sonrosadas. Parecen carnosas y apetecibles así que Kuroko no puede evitar pellizcárselas y estirar.

— Preferiría que no lo hicieses. No creo que a tus dos fans les siente muy bien.

— Si no me están haciendo ni caso.

Eso es cierto. Puede que no tengan buen gusto eligiendo ídolos, pero al menos son un par de chicas listas y han acabado eligiendo la mejor compañía de Takao, bastante más sincero y terrenal que Kise Ryouta.

— Eso no quiere decir que les pareciese bien que le fueses dedicando canciones a otro chico — además Kuroko apostaría porque ninguna de las dos se ha dado cuenta todavía de que él está ahí y preferiría que siguiese así.

El alcohol parece haber convertido a Kise en una especie de gato mimoso. Ya de por si siempre está mucho más cerca de lo que Kuroko considera aceptable pero ahora le está susurrando las palabras a escasos centímetros de su oreja, y, aunque Kuroko no ha bebido una sola gota de alcohol, el ambiente lo está emborrachando a él también y le cuesta encontrar las fuerzas para empujarlo lejos. Kise aprovecha. Frota su mejilla contra el pelo de Kuroko y dice justo la única frase que podría estropearlo todo.

— Eso me da igual. Tú siempre serás mi número uno y me da igual que se sepa.

Las fuerzas vuelven a Kuroko y empuja a Kise de vuelta a su sitio mientras se sienta recto, con la vista fija en el escenario.

— Kurokocchi, ¿te has enfadado?

Kise siempre le cuenta la misma mentira. Kuroko sabe de sobra que no es el número uno de Kise para nada. No lo considera un rival como a Kagami, no lo admira como sí que admira a Aomine, no lo respeta como respeta a Akashi y no es tan sincero con él como lo es con sus compañeros del Kaijou. No es tonto tampoco; sabe que es importante para Kise, pero no es el primero en ninguno de los aspectos de su vida, salvo quizás cuando le apetece jugar y hacerse la víctima. Y aunque a Kuroko en el fondo le gusta seguirle el juego, los gritos ensordecedores de Aomine y Kagami están acabando con su paciencia y no tiene ganas de hacer como que se cree sus mentiras.

Finge estar absorto en el espectáculo lamentable que se está desarrollando en el escenario a pesar de que sabe que tiene la mirada de Kise (y de Akashi) clavada en él.

— Kurokocchi — Kise le acaricia el brazo.

— Kise-kun, deberíamos prestar atención. Aomine-kun y Kagami-kun lo están dando todo y no les estamos haciendo ni caso.

Sabe que está siendo injusto. Kise posiblemente no tenga ni idea de por qué está enfadado. Sabe que de un momento a otro pondrá una mueca de enfado y empezará a refunfuñar.

Pero Kise a veces es una caja de sorpresas. Con lo que se encuentra Kuroko es con una expresión seria, la misma que tenía en el partido contra Haizaki. Casi no le queda rubor en las mejillas cuando le pregunta.

— ¿Por qué nunca me crees?

Kise está siendo sincero. Sincero con él. Es un suceso no muy habitual y Kuroko tiene que corresponder.

— Porque casi nunca me dices la verdad.

Ahora es Kise el que parece enfadado.

— Eso no es cierto. Puede que no sea siempre sincero contigo, Kurokocchi, pero nunca me has dado una oportunidad. Siempre asumes que todo lo que te digo es una actuación.

— ¿Y es que no lo es?

— Bueno, me gusta actuar y exagerar. Pero eso no quiere decir que lo que te digo no sea verdad.

Kise tiene un brillo de determinación en la mirada y eso eso lo que anima a Kuroko a preguntar.

— ¿En qué se supone que soy el número uno para ti, Kise-kun?

La pregunta parece pillar desprevenido a Kise, porque Kuroko nunca es tan directo. Ve cruzar una sombra de malicia por sus ojos y antes de poder defenderse, le está haciendo cosquillas. A pesar de que intenta luchar al final se le escapa una carcajada.

— Eso. Tienes la risa más bonita del mundo y casi nunca me dejas verla. Aunque eso la hace más especial.

A Kuroko le arden las mejillas mientras aparta las manos de Kise.

— Kise-kun...

— Ese tono de exasperación cuando dices mi nombre me encanta – Kise se ríe – y me encantan tus ojos, y el como no te rindes jamás, tu sarcasmo...

Kuroko lo interrumpe porque está seguro de que a estas alturas el latir de su corazón se tiene que oír por encima de los gritos y pronto todos van a darse cuenta de lo que pasa.

— Eso no responde a mí pregunta, Kise-kun. Solo es una lista de cosas que te gustan de mí.

Kise sonríe ladinamente y Kuroko sabe que, conteste lo que conteste, ya lo ha convencido.

— Es la suma de todo, tonto. Todas esas cosas te convierten en mi persona favorita del universo.

A pesar de haberse bebido media botella de ginebra, Kise huele a colonia y a champú de melocotón cuando se acerca a él, y Kuroko está a un segundo de dejarse llevar cuando Aomine lanza un graznido de pato agonizante en el momento cumbre de la canción y le hace recobrar el sentido y girar la cabeza en el último segundo.

Los labios de Kise le arden en la mejilla, pero su voz parece de hielo.

— Ku-ro-ko-cchi.

Kuroko no es una persona especialmente romántica, más bien todo lo contrario, pero no le apetece besar a nadie en un cuarto que apesta a alcohol y a humanidad, con sus dos mejores amigos destrozando Evolution de Ayumi Hamasaki, Momoi al borde de la desesperación y Akashi enterándose de todo.

— ¿Por qué no quedamos mañana, Kise-kun? Tú y yo. Podemos volver aquí y te dejo que me cantes la canción que querías dedicarme.

La sonrisa de Kise resplandece tanto que a Kuroko le extraña que los demás no se vuelvan a mirar.

— Eso está hecho, Kurokocchi.

Kagami y Aomine interpretan un dúo tan conmovedor que a la mayoría de los presentes se les saltan las lágrimas, y no por la calidad de la actuación.

— Será mejor que les enseñe a Kagamicchi y a Aominecchi como se canta. Esta vez no te vas a ninguna parte, mírame, ¿vale?

Mientras Kise se va con paso firme y energías renovadas a enfrentarse con los nuevos ídolos de la canción pop adolescente, Kuroko bebe de su copa más que nada para ocultar su sonrisa.

Está deseando que llegue mañana.

**Author's Note:**

> El día Kikuro se celebrará en Julio, pero yo no pude participar, y como para mí el orden de los factores no altera el producto y hoy es siete del once, para mí es día Kikuro y toca fic.  
> Me he aburrido de escribir a estos dos siempre igual, así que he intentado hacer algo diferente y me ha quedado... extraño. No estoy segura de si me gusta este fic o no, pero muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
